


Commit

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Marvel 1610 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve refuses to be a temporary fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cap_ironman holiday exchange at LJ. Beta read by Valtyr at DW.

Steve stretched out against the headboard, marveling—as always—that just the sheets probably cost what an honest man used to make in a year, back in his day. They felt like it too—not slippery like silk, but made of some thick, soft material that managed to shine in the dim light of the bedside lamp. It was easier to focus on the sheets than why he was waiting, alone, at nearly three in the morning.

Tony was out at a party. Again.

It didn't surprise Steve much. He'd known what kind of person Tony was when they first started sleeping together. Tony himself had made the very good point that if he were to _stop_ being promiscuous, people would be suspicious. That, and Fury would have both their hides if Tony ruined the image of classic masculinity that the US government had built up for Steve.

Back in 1945, it had been easier. He had Gail to go back to. What did he need with the boys that hung out in bars, wearing just enough makeup that you could spot it up close and personal? Or the men down in Harlem who wore women's clothes to fancy dress balls? It hadn't seemed worth making a stand for, compared to how much trouble it would cause. Gail didn't deserve the scrutiny, and it wouldn't change a lick about his own life. Then there'd been the ice, and all the confusion afterwards of dealing with what might as well be a new world. A world Tony lived and breathed, where machines the size of televisions and televisions as that took up whole walls but Steve could only stare at in confusion. When Tony had assumed that they'd keep it a secret, he'd gone along with it. They'd gone their ways and met up once in a while. It hadn't been what he wanted, but it was enough. Jan had been closer to that that, but she had pretty much been one of his first big mistakes in the modern world. They'd been on and off so much that Tony probably didn't even notice the times when Steve wouldn't meet him because he wouldn't cheat.

Back then, he didn't know that he'd be seeing homosexual —_gay_ men on television and in movies. Couldn't have known that they were _everywhere_, and that being openly with another man would be great print for a few weeks but wouldn't get him thrown in jail. Tony hadn't told him, and it had been months before he'd seen it for himself.

So he'd been played like a tart, strung along and used, while Tony played Casanova around town. Just like all the girls Tony slept with at the parties he went to.

Steve wasn't going to be just an extra deep notch on Tony's bedpost.

Footsteps clicked against the hardwood floor in the hallway, the pace slightly off rhythm. Bright white light from the hallway lamps cast a long line across the bedroom as Tony opened the door. He paused, tie half undone, as he took in Steve's position on the bed. "Well, if Jarvis had mentioned I had a present waiting, I might have come home sooner." Tony's posture was straight and steady with the sort of rigidity Steve had needed training for and Tony could maintain through upwards of eight drinks. He was dressed neatly enough, but the signs were there, in a smear of pink at his collar, a darker shade on the other side near his jaw. From across the room it was hard to tell, but Steve was almost positive he smelled perfume under the reek of expensive alcohol. The last twist on the tie's knot slipped free. It dropped to the floor and was scooted into the hall as the door closed. "I was planning on going to bed, but I think I can find some more energy. Only for you, darling."

"We need to talk."

Tony's eyes hardened for a second, but the expression passed so quickly Steve almost could have thought he'd imagined it. Deep blue cloth hit the floor as Tony shed his blazer. "Talk? I didn't know that was your kink, Steve. Well, I'm told I have a very talented—"

"_Tony._" Steve leaned forward, voice gruff with frustration. If he let him, he knew Tony would be off on a ramble that would somehow end in sex and, maybe, Steve agreeing to something on accident. It had happened before. "What are we doing?"

The belt was loosened next, its buckle a soft jingle as it bounced against Tony's hip. Long, dexterous fingers started undoing his shirt buttons. "Not what I hoped, obviously," Tony sighed and paused in undressing to rub his forehead. It was strange, but underneath the hard lines of drinking and his illness that lined his face, Tony was beautiful. He reminded Steve of some of the old statues that were in European cities sometimes. Under it all, the weathering and the rough spots, there were good lines there. Sometimes, Steve wished he was an artist, so he could get down on paper what Tony must have looked like before he'd started killing himself one glass at a time. "What _are_ we doing?"

It wasn't going to work. Tony would turn him down, and that would be it. But there wasn't anything to stop him this time: no Gail, no laws. It was worth taking a stand, even if he was just going to be rejected. "I meant all this— sneaking around. Hiding. It's a lie, and it's not right."

Tony stopped, fingers frozen in the process of undoing his cufflinks. "This is going to make team meeting awkward," he muttered, low enough that someone other than Steve would have missed it. His eyes stayed lowered, fixated on his cuff. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No, I'm asking you to break up with everyone else," Steve snapped. He moved to the edge of the bed, planting his bare feet on the cold hardwood. If he kicked out a knee, his foot would smack right into Tony's shin. At this angle, he could remember that Tony was almost his height. Men over six feet still weren't that common, but the people he tended to spend time with made him forget that. "I'm not going to hide anymore."

Bright blue eyes focused on him with disbelief. If Steve couldn't smell the whiskey, he never would have known Tony was drunk. "I can't believe— you want _commitment_?"

"Yeah." So far, Tony hadn't laughed, which had to be a good sign. Steve hooked his fingers in Tony's belt loops, dragging him in. Tony settled neatly between his legs. His eyes were still wide with astonishment. It wasn't a usual look for him, but Steve thought he might like it. "I'm not a liar, and I'm not going to be just so you can play man about town."

"So you want out of the closet." Tony's expression stayed carefully neutral. "And you want to take me with you."

It wasn't a question, but Steve nodded anyway. "I'm not like those girls you play with. You don't go back to them, and they know you won't. It doesn't mean anything."

"And I do come back to you."

Steve nodded again. "So... does it mean anything?"

The light was angled enough that Tony's lashes cast shadows across his cheeks when he looked away to think. Steve waited patiently, but only because he didn't have a choice. The Army had taught him all about patience, and pushing Tony wouldn't help anything. His neck was starting to get stiff by the time Tony looked back up with a crooked little smile. "Why not? Monogamy might be an interesting change in routine."

He rolled his eyes at Tony's flippant tone and gave his belt a hard tug. Tony stumbled forward, practically falling on him. A twist of his shoulders and a hard shove had Tony pinned under him in the space of a breath. "That true? Because I'm not sure being a change of pace is better than being a one-night dame."

"If you want to be more than a change of pace, you'll need to convince me. Hard." Tony tugged at Steve's t-shirt, pulling it out of Steve's waistband and sliding his palms up Steve's back. They were cold as a side effect of his medication, but Steve didn't mind.

He leaned down, bypassing Tony's lips in favor of sinking his teeth into the skin over his collarbone. A hard suck ensured that it would bruise nice and bright. "You're drunk." And had probably already had a night of it at least once, but thinking about that just made Steve want to bite him again. "Sure you're up for it?"

Tony's hips bucked up against his, smooth linen catching against the rougher fabric of Steve's jeans. "I'm never that drunk." His voice was low and rough with sex. Steve looked up to see that his cheeks were already pink. He bit again, and was rewarded when Tony's head dropped back to the bed with a groan. "Come on, you're going to owe me for the twenty three point drop in stock when it gets out that I corrupted you."

"Yeah, and maybe you'll owe me when the stocks rise because I cleaned you up." Steve grabbed Tony's hands when they started to wander too low—he didn't want things to go that far yet. Cufflinks were spots of cold metal against his palms as he held Tony's wrists to the bed and left a deep red hickey right on his neck where everyone would be able to see it. Rather than argue—_no marks above the collar!_—like he usually did, Tony arched into it, tilting his head back and baring the tanned stretch of his throat to Steve's teeth. "You're mine, aren't you?" he asked, his voice a soft growl.

"Keep that up and I'll be anything you want." Tony's fingers scrabbled uselessly at his wrists, trying and failing to get a decent grip. "You know, it's a shame to be dating Captain America and have him still be clothed. Come on, Steve, get naked with me."

"Stay." Steve pressed Tony's hands palm-down to the mattress by his hips and could have sworn he saw Tony shiver before he nodded.

True to his word, Tony didn't move an inch when Steve sat up and stripped off his shirt. He just watched with parted lips, licking them when Steve's belt came undone. He'd already removed his boots before he'd gotten on the bed, so Steve just stripped off his jeans and briefs. Without waiting for permission, he stripped off Tony's pants too, ignoring his indignant squirms, and threw them to a heap by the blazer. No underwear, of course. It had probably been lost at whatever party Tony had gone to. Steve settled back to straddle Tony's thighs, stroking a fingertip along his cock. Dark veins stood out against Tony's flushed skin. He wasn't fully hard yet, but there was no doubt he'd get there.

Fabric bunched as Tony gripped the blanket and tipped his head back, but that was the only move he made. "You going to do something with that hand, soldier?"

Steve raised his eyebrows and stroked Tony again, watching his fists flex helplessly against the cream-colored sheets. "I am doing something."

"Tease." He couldn't see Tony's face clearly, but he saw his adam's apple bounce. "Can I move? Please?"

The bed creaked as Steve shifted to bite Tony's hipbone, awkwardly leaning back over Tony's knees and rolling his tongue over the paler, soft skin that was trapped between his teeth. Tony's stomach muscles fluttered as he tried to stay still. Soap, whiskey and a faint odor of some dame's perfume lingered on Tony, evidence of a shower taken before he was done carousing. He'd reached arousal, his cock full and heavy by Steve's cheek. It surprised him that Tony was bothering to play along, but maybe there were a few things Tony hadn't told him yet. "No, not—"

Before the words finished leaving his mouth, Tony rolled under him, his bare legs snapping up around Steve's shoulders and forcing him to follow by sheer momentum. Skin slipped along skin, Tony's thighs not strong enough around his ribs to keep Steve in place as he moved upwards. Instinct driven home in combat kept Steve rolling, until he could rise up and shove Tony back down against the bed, hard, hands splayed along Tony's bare chest. He pressed a kiss to Tony's mouth, teeth and tongue forcing his lips apart. Tony didn't mind at all, moaning eagerly as he took it.

There was something beautiful in the way Tony squirmed and whimpered when Steve broke the kiss. He kept a hand planted firmly on Tony's chest. "I said _stay_."

Tony's pupils had blown wide, reducing the blue of his irises down to a thin ring. His hips rose up, cock rubbing up against the inside of Steve's upper thigh. Steve moved away from him, using a free hand to shove Tony's hips back down. "Come on, Steve," Tony whined, trying to push up against him. He was no match for Steve's strength, but he kept struggling to get some sort of friction. "Stop being a damned cocktease. _Fuck me_."

"Not with that language." He kept Tony pinned, staring down at him. "You were already with a couple of dames, weren't you? So maybe I'll just take care of myself and let you watch. How about that?" Tony bucked hard enough that Steve almost lost his balance, but when he shoved Tony back down again, the movements only grew more erratic. Tony's hand crept up his thighs, and then settled back to the bed obediently when Steve gave them a pointed glance. "Or I'll just stay here all night and keep you hard. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He wasn't even touching Tony's dick, but Tony was breathing like he'd just finished rolling around in bed with a couple of dames instead of just getting started. Sweat gathered in the little nooks and hollows of his body, reflecting the lamplight. "You kinky _ass_—"

"I'm not the one getting it up by being held down." He leaned more of his weight on Tony's chest. Tony had been under him dozens of times, but he'd never been this out of control without being touched. Ways to use this new advantage in the future sprang up in Steve's mind. There were a lot of them. "I know you've got some cuffs in here. Maybe I should go get them and—"

Steve groaned as a hand wrapped around his dick. "If I go, you're going with me," Tony growled, giving a slow pump.

A retort stayed lodged in Steve's throat as he groaned, head bowed. Force of will let him keep his eyes open, enough that he caught the smug smirk Tony aimed up at him.

Tony's hips rose again, either trying to grind or to throw Steve off. Either way, it was useless. Steve had found his balance, high enough in the air over Tony's ribs that he couldn't grind easily. Tony's hand worked steadily, thumb gliding gently over the head of Steve's cock. "Nothing to say, Steve?"

Steve swallowed and moved his weight, wrapping his hand around Tony's where he worked Steve's cock. "One thing. After this... I'm going to go find those cuffs."

One last desperate pump of his hips and Tony's eyes were rolling back in his head, come spilling between them. Steve kept their hands moving steadily through Tony's orgasm, until his own crashed over him. Semen splattered across Tony's chest in white streaks as Steve came.

Steve rolled off to the side when his muscles started to give way, dropping heavily onto the bed. Tony stayed sprawled exactly where he was, panting like a marathon runner.

"If that's what monogamy brings, this has been an absolutely marvelous decision," he sighed cheerfully. Without even looking over, Tony stretched out an arm and patted Steve's stomach. "You mentioned handcuffs?"

Even though his head was still swimming from sex, Steve's aim with a pillow was perfect.


End file.
